El conde y su aprendiz
by Anilucard Hell
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si el gran Alucard, poco a poco, se enamorara de su jóven aprendiz? 1er capítulo. Introducción.


Caía la noche en Londres. La mansión Hellsing se veía en la oscuridad como una figura resaltada por la tenue luz que salía de las ventanas.

Sir Intrega Hellsing se encontraba en su despacho revisando los últimos casos de ataques de ghouls. Estaba ya cansada, había tenido un día agotador. Se había reunido con los hombres la Convención de las Doce, los caballeros de la mesa redonda. Le habían echado en cara las últimas muertes producidas por los ataques de esos monstruos.

"En parte tienen razón, Alucard está muy raro últimamente. No combate igual que antes" pensó Integra.

Una niebla negra empezó a fluir bajo la pequeña abertura que dejaba la puerta por debajo y poco a poco, en el despacho se empezó a distinguir la forma de una silueta alta. Tras unos segundos, Alucard se había materializado por completo frente a ella, con su habitual sonrisa. Sus ojos carmesí miraban fijamente a la joven.

- ¿Por qué piensa eso, mi ama? –preguntó el vampiro.

- Alucard, te he dicho cientos de veces que no hurgues en mis pensamientos –dijo enfadada la Hellsing.

- Lo siento mucho ama, pero sabe que no lo puedo evitar.

El vampiro no paraba de sonreír, lo que ponía a Integra muy nerviosa. No conseguía apartar la irada de esos colmillos dentro de la boca de incansable sonrisa, y a esos ojos rojos que le habían estado observando y protegiendo desde que era una niña.

- Retírate Alucard, tienes la noche libre –consiguió decir ella.

- No sin que antes me aclares en que estabas pensando, Integra. –Alucard hizo una pausa para ver su expresión- Te conozco desde que eras niña, se cuando ocultas algo.

Integra lo miró detenidamente, esperando que el vampiro se cansara y se fuera, pero él siguió ahí de pie, desafiándole con la mirada.

- Esta bien Alucard, te contaré cual es el problema. –Integra había cedido, decidió contárselo- Desde que llegó la agente Seras Victoria a la organización, cada vez que os mando a alguna misión en la que debéis colaborar, te preocupas más por la seguridad de tu joven aprendiz que por la exterminación de los ghouls. Sí, acabas con todos ellos, eso no cambia, pero no como antes Alucard, incluso los caballeros de la mesa lo han notado, me han comentado esta mañana. ¿Qué me dices al respecto nosferatu?

Por un momento, Alucard se quedó parado, pensando en que decir ante tal pregunta, porque aunque hubiera entrado en la mente de la mujer, esa parte se le había pasado. Una pequeña oleada de ira le invadió, cuando se preguntó a si mismo como alguien podría haber llegado a pensar aquello: que el conde estaba distraído por una mujer…

- Así que… piensa que estoy desarrollando algún tipo de sentimiento humano hacia mi aprendiz, ¿no jefa?

- No, solo te digo lo que piensa todo el mundo, vampiro. Te recomiendo que, si eso es verdad, no lo demuestres de esa manera. Recuerda quien eres, ¿cómo te vería la gente a partir de ahora si el gran príncipe de las tinieblas se enamorara de una chica recién convertida? Una chica casi humana, que solo lleva "muerta" unos meses… -Integra sonrió al ver que Alucard había borrado por un segundo de su cara la superioridad habitual en él.- Ya sé que no estás acostumbrado –continuó ella- a sentir este tipo de cosas, pero ten un poco de discreción si quieres seguir siendo considerado un monstruo capaz de matar a miles de vampiros y ghouls.

- No tengo ni idea de que me está hablado ama, solo intento proteger a mi aprendiz… -dicho esto, la figura de Alucard desapareció, dejando a Integra sola en el despacho, con algunos restos de neblina negra y sonriendo por su pequeña victoria en la mente del vampiro. Sí… le había hecho pasar un mal rato. Se lo debía por como le habían hablado los caballeros de la mesa.

Alucard se dirigió al subterráneo de la mansión por los largos pasillos iluminados con pequeñas bombillas, que hacían su esbelta figura aún más alta y tétrica entre las sombras proyectas por estas. Llegó a las escaleras que bajaban y rápidamente las bajó. Sin encender ninguna luz, en la oscuridad, se recostó en su enorme sillón, agarrando durante la caída la reluciente copa de sangre que tenía sobre una mesita. Le dio un pequeño tragó e intento relajarse, pero lo único que consiguió sentándose allí fue pensar. Pensar y pensar…

"Lady Integra solo intentaba ver cuánto autocontrol tiene su mascotita…"

"Espera, ¿y cómo si era solo un juego, pudo notar que protegía tanto a su aprendiz?"

"Tranquilo Alucard, es normal que quieras lo mejor para ella, después de todo, es parte de ti al haberla convertido…, el gran conde no está enamorado."

Y así, entre pensamientos de todas las clases, el vampiro se quedó en su sillón, en el gran trono que le quedaba de su anterior hogar, con una copa de sangre en la mano y los pies sobre la mesita.

Continuará...


End file.
